


Eu vou fazer o seu coração sorrir

by dana_norram



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time, Flirting, Helsinki's POV, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Tattoos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_norram/pseuds/dana_norram
Summary: Mirko sempre se sentiu desconfortável nessa parte, quando se esperava que você brincasse com a sua comida antes de comê-la. Quando se cresce acostumado a tão poucas opções, você aprende a não ser tão exigente. Por isso, ele não diz nada. Apenas toma pequenos goles do vinho e assiste em silêncio enquanto Palermo meio anda, meio dança pelo quarto até alcançar um dos maiores dos barris, junto à parede, no momento sendo usado como uma mesa. Em cima dele, há um velho tocador de discos.Ou: Helsinki aceita a oferta de Palermo.
Relationships: Helsinki | Mirko Dragic & Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Eu vou fazer o seu coração sorrir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll make your heart smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266098) by [dana_norram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana_norram/pseuds/dana_norram). 



> Eu acho fascinante como os flashbacks de _La Casa de Papel_ não são necessariamente contados na ordem correta. Embora eu tenha certeza de que a oferta de sexo casual feita pelo Palermo acontece logo no começo, provavelmente no primeiro ou no segundo dia (eles, afinal, tinham acabado de saber sobre o nome do Cincinnati e a Tóquio está acabando de agradecer a todos por concordarem com o plano), eu não tenho muita certeza sobre a cena do "Boom Boom Ciao". Por várias razões, eu acredito que essa aí aconteceu mais para o final da estadia deles no monastério, então é essa a linha do tempo que seguirei aqui, caso eu resolva escrever mais sobre o universo dessa fic. Vamos ver como essa aqui se sai primeiro.

Mirko espera por quase uma semana antes de juntar a coragem para bater na porta de Palermo. A parte engraçada de toda a história é que foi Nairóbi quem insistiu no assunto.

“Ele só estava brincando.” Mirko tentou argumentar mais tarde naquela noite, quando nenhum deles conseguia relaxar, ainda inquietos com a ideia de dormir em uma cela.

“Ah, nem vem, Helsi.” Nairóbi insistiu. “Palermo estava praticando lambendo os beiços quando você levantou a camisa.”

Mirko não a contradisse, então. Ele também viu aquilo, é claro, mas não levou muito a sério. Palermo era bonito, esperto, elegante. Não era o tipo de homem que lhe olharia duas vezes se eles se encontrassem casualmente em uma balada, na rua ou em qualquer outra situação comum. Mirko já dormiu com homens como ele antes, mas esses homens geralmente não lhe faziam ofertas de boquetes em público como se fosse algo para se gabar. Ao longo dos anos, tinha aprendido a confiar nos seus instintos. Aquilo o manteve vivo até agora e Mirko sabia que havia um porém escondido em algum lugar.

Nairóbi deixou o assunto em paz por alguns dias, e eles se mantiveram ocupados com as lições e as aulas de tiro. Ela retomou a questão em uma noite particularmente fria, quando Mirko cometeu o erro em mencionar o quanto sentia falta da Argentina e de seu inverno agradável.

“Bom, todos sabemos que tem um belo dum filé argentino te esperando do outro lado do corredor.” Nairóbi diz como quem não quer nada enquanto lê uma revista à luz de velas. De sua cama, Mirko não consegue ler o título, mas a revista tem a foto de um bebê na capa.

“É contra as regras, Nairóbi.” Ele coça sua barba, indisposto a discutir aquilo de novo tão cedo. Palermo não havia mencionado sua oferta novamente, e Mirko não esperava que ele o fizesse. “Nada de relações pessoais, o Professor disse.”

“E, ainda assim, a Lisboa provavelmente está cavalgando no pau dele enquanto a gente tem essa conversa,” ela ri e se vira com uma expressão marota no rosto. “Olha, _mi amor_ , eu só tô falando. Há uma chance alta de que esse plano mate todos nós, então, sei lá... talvez você devesse se divertir se a oportunidade aparecer? Eu sei que eu o faria se pudesse.” Ela diz e aqui a sua face assume uma expressão quase amarga. “Eu vou virar virgem de novo, escuta o que eu tô dizendo. Têm dúzias de homens solteiros nesse lugar e as minhas únicas opções são gente tipo Bogotá ou Marselha.”

Helsinki relaxa um pouco e tenta não rir. “Eles parecem gente boa.”

Nairóbi não responde imediatamente, mas ela faz uma careta. " _Puta Madre_ , Helsi." Ela roda os olhos. “Aqueles dois faziam parte da gangue do Berlim.”

“Oh,” ele não consegue evitar o riso dessa vez. “E Palermo não?”

Nairóbi solta uma risada. “Okay, ele é um filho da mãe metido, tá certo, mas eu não tô te dizendo pra ir lá e pedir a mão dele em casamento.” Ela o encara com seriedade. “Só o rabo dele já tá bom o bastante.”

" _Nairóbi_!"

“Que foi?” Ela pergunta, as mãos no ar, a revista completamente esquecida. “Em todas as aulas que aquele cara se abaixa ou dá uma rodadinha para mostrar um daqueles brinquedinhos, o senhor não consegue desgrudar esses seus olhinhos azuis do traseiro dele.”

Mirko sente sua boca ficar seca e resiste a vontade de tossir que vai crescendo em sua garganta. “Você senta na minha frente, Nairóbi, como você sabe?”

“Então...” Ela sussurra em um tom de conspiração, virando o corpo completamente, e agora Mirko sabe que é alvo de sua completa atenção. “Você está dizendo que eu tenho razão, é isso?”

Ele sente seu rosto quente, o que lhe dá uma sensação febril. Não morde a isca, mas seu silêncio acaba traindo-o do mesmo jeito e, no fim, é mais para escapar das risadas julgadoras de Nairóbi do que qualquer outra coisa que ele se levanta e veste suas calças. Ele saia do quarto aos sons de “Vai que é tua!”.

Mirko para no lugar assim que fecha a porta atrás de si. Se já fazia frio dentro da cela, ali fora é quase insuportável. Ele percebe que mal consegue sentir as pontas de seus dedos e está decidindo se deveria ir até a cozinha fazer uma caneca de chá quente quando nota a porta do quarto de Palermo do outro lado do corredor e rapidamente toma uma decisão. Há luz escapando pelas frestas e conforme se aproxima o bastante, braço levantado para bater, percebe que consegue ouvir música logo antes da porta abrir.

“Ah, boa noite.” Palermo levanta a cabeça para encará-lo, um copo de whisky pela metade em sua mão. “A música está muito alta?”

Mirko não reconhece a canção de imediato, uma batida lenta, calma, constante. Ótima para dançar com um parceiro, pensa. Ele gosta do som dela. Não tanto quanto gosta da imagem de Palermo vestindo um robe de seda escuro, deixando um pouco de pele à mostra. Ele se pergunta se Palermo não sente o frio. Mirko percebe que ele não está usando uma camiseta por baixo, e sabe que nada lhe daria mais prazer do que prensar aquele homem contra a parede mais próxima e sentir o tecido macio entre suas mãos, talvez lamber a clavícula exposta e todo e qualquer pedaço de pele que ficasse disponível. Ele não se move de seu lugar na porta, porém. Se lembra que Palermo lhe fizera uma pergunta.

“Não, não. Não está. Eu só-” Mirko tenta sorrir, talvez para deixá-lo mais à vontade, mas logo percebe que está sendo ridículo. Aquele homem não parece nem um pouco desconfortável. Na verdade, ele tem um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios que é ao mesmo tempo irritante e adorável. “Não consigo dormir.” Acaba admitindo. É a verdade, no fim das contas.

“Ah, não podemos permitir isso, podemos?” Palermo toma um gole de seu copo, lambe o canto de seus lábios. Mirko sente algo se mexer tanto em sua virilha quanto em seu peito. Ele tem quase certeza de que Palermo está bêbado, ou ao menos se esforçando bastante para chegar lá. “Entra, gordo,” ele abre espaço e Mirko hesita apenas por um segundo antes de abaixar a cabeça para não batê-la na porta.

“Helsinki, certo?” Ele diz, mas suas palavras não soam como uma pergunta, portanto, Mirko permanece em silêncio.

O quarto de Palermo tem basicamente o mesmo tamanho do que aquele que ele divide com Nairóbi, mas de alguma forma o lugar parece menor, atulhado com caixas, livros e barris. Parecia que alguém vivia ali há anos, embora Mirko soubesse que todos ali se mudaram no mesmo dia. Talvez aquele lugar tenha sido de Palermo, antes, anos atrás, quando aquele plano insano era apenas um plano, e não uma realidade sólida só esperando para explodir na cara deles.

Há três ou quatro lâmpadas que mal iluminam a cela, e por isso Palermo havia acendido velas em todas as superfícies disponíveis. Mirko tenta não se preocupar com o risco de incêndio, especialmente com todos aqueles livros e folhas de papel espalhados e percebe que ao menos está quente ali dentro. Eles podiam ser uma gangue de milionários, sim, mas aparentemente ninguém tinha se preocupado em comprar novos aquecedores. Aqueles em uso mal davam conta do recado.

“Quer beber algo?” Palermo pergunta quando Mirko não se mexe ou diz qualquer outra coisa, e ele aceita uma taça de vinho só para ter algo para ocupar suas mãos.

Mirko sempre se sentiu desconfortável nessa parte, quando se esperava que você brincasse com a sua comida antes de comê-la. Quando se cresce acostumado a tão poucas opções, você aprende a não ser tão exigente. Por isso, ele não diz nada. Apenas toma pequenos goles do vinho e assiste em silêncio enquanto Palermo meio anda, meio dança pelo quarto até alcançar um dos maiores dos barris, junto à parede, no momento sendo usado como uma mesa. Em cima dele, há um velho tocador de discos.

“Então, me diga,” Palermo fala em uma voz suave. “Você dança, Helsinki?” Ele está de costas e seu robe não esconde nada, o tecido macio abraçando as linhas de seus ombros, suas costas, a curva das suas nádegas.

“Sim.” Mirko responde, tomando um gole de vinho para molhar a língua. O gosto é doce e forte, e ele se sente quente no corpo todo. “Eu gosto de dançar.”

Palermo imediatamente se abaixa para alcançar uma grande caixa de papelão no piso. Ele não se apressa enquanto procura em meio aos discos enfiados ali dentro. Então, sem qualquer aviso, ele olha por cima do ombro e Mirko é pego de surpresa, desviando os olhos da bunda de Palermo apenas um momento tarde demais. Ele sorri de um jeito astuto e Mirko chega à conclusão de que talvez Palermo não estivesse tão bêbado assim.

“Alguma preferência?” Palermo pergunta, e Mirko não sabe se é o sorriso convencido ou o tom de sua voz ou mesmo como ele balanceia todo o seu corpo sobre suas panturrilhas, mas ele sabe que Palermo não está falando mesmo sobre música.

Mirko sente uma sensação fria-quente em sua barriga. “Bom,” ele se permite sorrir de volta. “Eu acho que depende do parceiro de dança.”

O sorriso convencido de Palermo cede espaço a uma versão mais simples, mais relaxada e finalmente ele parece encontrar o que estava procurando. Ele se levanta e, em gestos pequenos e precisos, coloca o disco para tocar. Os primeiros acordes são familiares, mas antes que Mirko consiga apontar de onde conhece a música, Palermo começa a mover os braços, dançando na sua direção. Logo, ele está tão perto que Mirko poderia contar seus cílios, caso quisesse. Ele sabe que não se importaria nem um pouco. Palermo tem belos olhos, uma estranha cor que poderia ser azul ou verde, dependendo da luz.

" _Strangelove_." Palermo diz em uma voz baixa, tomando o copo de suas mãos.

"Como?"

Palermo não responde, apenas ri da confusão em sua face, se mexendo conforme o som, puxando o braço de Mirko. Seus quadris balançam em um ritmo lento, cadente, e Mirko percebe que Palermo está apenas cantando junto com a música.

" _Strange highs and strange lows..._ "

Palermo tem uma voz profundo, relaxante, as palavras estrangeiras soando simples em sua língua. Mirko não se importa de ser conduzido até ambos estarem se movendo junto a batida da música. Ele sente calor, embora seus corpos mal estejam se tocando. Palermo é relativamente mais baixo do que ele, mas Mirko está acostumado. Ele coloca uma das mãos próximo ao pescoço de Palermo, sentindo a pele quente e macia, o robe de seda quase se soltando debaixo de seus dedos. Ele se pergunta se Palermo é o tipo de homem que gosta de ser beijado e inclina sua cabeça um pouco, os olhos fixos nos lábios dele.

Mirko é pego de surpresa quando sente a parte detrás das pernas de Palermo baterem contra a cama.

" _Will you give it to me?_ "

Ele hesita, sem ter muita certeza se Palermo está falando com ele ou apenas cantando, mas qualquer dúvida que ainda tivesse é posta de lado quando Palermo senta em sua pequena cama e começa a abrir as calças de Mirko com a mesma facilidade com a qual serviu o vinho ou colocou a música para tocar. Mirko não se mexe, exceto para tocar nos cabelos de Palermo no mesmo instante que ele o envolve entre os dedos, puxando-o para fora das calças.

Palermo ergue o rosto apenas por um instante, levantando a camiseta de Mirko para descobrir sua barriga tatuada. Ele passa uma das mãos sobre ela, soando admirado, antes de segurar seu pau entre os dedos e começar a lamber a pele sensível da cabeça como um gato com sua tigela de leite, as lambidas curtas e hesitantes. Mirko inspira fundo e fecha os olhos, deixando o calor crescer aos poucos por dentro, por isso não percebe o momento em que Palermo para com as lambidas para engolir metade dele em um único e hábil movimento.

Mirko imediatamente solta um gemido baixo, estrangulado, e segura o rosto de Palermo entre as mãos, tentando não se enfiar na boca dele com muita força. Mesmo assim, é difícil já que Palermo fica balançando sua cabeça sem preocupação, tomando tudo que consegue. Mirko abre os olhos bem a tempo de perceber que Palermo com a mão livre, alcançou entre as próprias pernas, tocando sua virilha, como se o gosto de Mirko fosse o bastante para deixá-lo dolorido.

Rápido demais, Mirko sente uma pressão em suas bolas, e ao perceber que estava perto demais, tenta tirar a cabeça de Palermo do caminho, mas ele afunda a ponta dos dedos em sua cintura, e engole cada gota.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Palermo devolve o seu pau para dentro das calças e apoia o rosto contra sua cintura, retomando a respiração.

“Por que demorou tanto?” Palermo diz um momento depois, levantando a cabeça novamente, ainda se tocando, sua voz um pouco áspera. A princípio, Mirko não entende o que ele quer dizer. Seu orgulho está um pouco ferido, no momento. Achava que tinha terminado rápido demais. “Você não achou que eu falava sério, é? Sobre adestrar o seu animal?” Palermo pergunta, abrindo seus lábios sobre a barriga de Mirko, lambendo as mandíbulas do urso tatuado, como se estivesse tentando beijá-lo.

Mirko deixa um gemido escapar e Palermo meio que se deita, meio que despenca sobre a cama, seus olhos brilhando em antecipação, e Mirko não sabe como ele poderia ter confundido a sua cor antes. Os olhos de Palermo eram verdes de uma maneira que não poderiam ter sido planejados por ninguém, uma notável calamidade da natureza. Ele observe de cima conforme Palermo abre um sorriso convencido, a respiração se acalmando aos poucos, e Mirko sente-se subitamente cansado, as pernas pesadas como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Palermo não estava exagerando quando disse que era bom naquilo.

É parcialmente para não precisar ficar em pé nem um minuto a mais, mas principalmente para arrancar aquele sorrisinho do rosto dele, que Mirko coloca um de seus joelhos sobre a cama, entre as pernas abertas de Palermo, o colchão afundando sob o seu peso. Ele desliza ambas as mãos sobre as pernas pálidas, tirando o robe de seda do caminho, expondo toda pele que lhe parece permitido. Palermo está visivelmente excitado, o tecido de sua cueca úmido contra seu pau, e Mirko não espera por permissão antes de tirá-la.

Mirko quase não escuta os primeiros ruídos que Palermo faz, ao tomá-lo em sua boca, porque o toca-discos no fundo para exatamente ao mesmo tempo. O som da agulha subindo um pouco alto demais naquela pequena cela; o silêncio que se segue faz tudo parecer mais intenso. Palermo solta um resmungo e agarra os lençóis entre suas mãos quando Mirko começa a chupá-lo com força, sua respiração pesada, o peito parcialmente coberto subindo e descendo junto com os toques de Mirko.

Quando desliza uma das mãos sobre a barriga de Palermo, Mirko é surpreendido ao sentir uma tensão súbita no corpo sob o seu. Apenas pelo toque, ele sabe que as costas de Palermo estão retesadas como as cordas de um violino. Ele se pergunta se fez algo errado e solta Palermo por um instante, observando a sua face relaxar no momento em ele pressiona um beijo gentil na parte interna de suas coxas.

Ele usa uma das mãos para apertar os músculos tensionados, e Palermo deixa um estrangulado “ _anda logo_ ” escapar, um som que poderia ser um gemido ou poderia ser um lamento. Mirko encaixa a perna direita de Palermo sobre seu ombro para ter melhor acesso a ele, e apenas aí volta a chupá-lo em um ritmo lento e constante. Depois disso, levam apenas alguns minutos para Palermo terminar, suas mãos puxando os lençóis debaixo deles. Mirko toma para si tudo que lhe é entregue, dos profundos sons de seus gemidos a seu gosto amargo.

O tórax de Palermo se move para cima e para baixo em um ritmo constante, atraente, e seus olhos estão semicerrados quando Mirko volta com um pano úmido logo depois de enxaguar sua boca na pia junto a parede.

“Não precisa-” Ele tenta, uma voz sonolenta e pequena, mas Mirko o silencia, sentindo o corpo de Palermo quente e dócil sob suas mãos. Mirko sabe que poderia fazer tudo de novo agora, mas não se importa em usar seu tempo apenas para limpar o suor entre as pernas de Palermo. Quando termina, porém, ele já havia começado a roncar delicadamente.

Mirko solta uma risada pequena, observando Palermo largado sobre o colchão, os lençóis amassados, lábios inchados, cabelos revoltos. Ele sente o seu peito se aquecer. Ele se pergunta como Palermo pode parecer tão pequeno em uma cama tão minúscula. Se pergunta se eles farão aquilo novamente, logo. Deseja poder abraçá-lo, mas não se atreve a mover Palermo de lugar, com medo de acordá-lo. E algo, algo lhe diz que ele não seria bem-vindo a fazê-lo, mas Mirko silencia essa voz com facilidade

Com cuidado, ele apaga cada vela ainda acesa no quarto e desliga o toca-discos. Afrouxa o cinto do robe de Palermo, para não cortar a sua circulação, e cobre o corpo dele com alguns cobertores, para que ele não sinta frio durante a noite. Mirko deixa apenas uma lâmpada acesa ao fechar a porta atrás de si, e se esgueira de volta para a sua cela.

_Haverá momentos,  
Quando os meus crimes  
Vão parecer quase imperdoáveis  
Eu cedo ao pecado  
Porque você precisa tornar essa vida vivível  
Mas quando você achar que eu já tive o bastante  
Do seu mar de amor  
Eu tomarei outro rio cheio  
Sim, e eu farei tudo valer a pena  
Eu vou fazer o seu coração sorrir_  
**Strangelove – Depeche Mode**

**Author's Note:**

> Se você gostou, por favor, deixe um comentário. Nenhum tipo de comentário é bobo ou curto demais. :)
> 
> Agora, que tal? Continuo? Que outros momentos do tempo deles no monastério eu deveria escrever a respeito? Confesso que tenho uma quedinha pelo dia do jogo de futebol e talvez tente escrever algo nessas linhas. Eu ia adorar ouvir o que vocês acharam dessa história aqui, então, não sejam tímidos!
> 
> Você também pode me achar lá no Twitter (dana_norram) e no Tumblr (call-me-jerusalem), onde basicamente eu reclamo o tempo todo pelo fato do Helsinki não receber amor o bastante do fandom.


End file.
